Lectures
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: Your mother finding you in bed with your girlfriend is never a good thing, she should have expected the lecture, even if it was a bit on the short side for her mum. Rose/Abigail.


**AN: Story four in the Abigail/Rose series! This one throws a bit of humor into the series, as the first one did. The last two have been dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing besides who you don't know.**

Sunlight flickered through the blinds, the rays landing on the bed, and on the two seventeen year old girls laying there. The first, Rose Weasley, had curly, bright red hair that stood out against her white and blue bedsheets, her eyes tightly closed as she waved her hand in the air, trying to get rid of the sun. The second girl, Abigail Phillips had straight brown hair, but the sun appeared to not affect her at all.

Abigail let out a snore and turned towards the other girl, cuddling into her side.

Rose cracked open an eye and groaned loudly, covering her face with her pillow.

Yesterday had been the celebration of Rose's and Abigail's graduation from Hogwarts, and firewhiskey had been brought (Rose wasn't sure, but she could guess that it was Fred or James, perhaps even Teddy) and Rose had been dared to try some.

Abigail had warned her against it, but despite that, Rose had taken her first drink and after that, things went a bit out of control.

"I honestly tried to warn you" Abigail's voice floated from underneath the sheet, and Rose let out a growl and slapped her girlfriend on the shoulder.

That's when she noticed their significant lack of clothing.

"Oh, bloody hell" Rose mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

Abigail poked her head out from the sheet, wondering what the fuss was about.

They had shagged a few times before last night, although none of the other times happened to be when Rose was drunk and Abigail was pleasantly buzzed, but she didn't think that mattered.

"We shagged in my room" Rose said.

"Yes" Abigail responded.

"We fell asleep after we shagged in my room" Rose said, shaking her head.

"Yes" Abigail nodded.

"What if my mum had come to check on me? Or my dad" Rose said, looking horrifed at the idea.

Abigail's eyes went wide.

"I hadn't thought of that" she whispered.

"Of course you hadn't thought of that, you were drinking last night too! Merlin, we have to get up and get dressed before someone comes up here to make sure we're alright" Rose said, sitting up.

Abigail smirked.

"You are such a pervert, Phillips" Rose said, blushing.

Before Abigail had a chance to respond, the door to the bedroom opened, and Rose let out a squeak and pulled the sheet up to cover herself and Abigail.

"Rosie, I needed to talk to you-oh!" Hermione yelled, covering her eyes.

Rose groaned and buried her face in her knees.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, please" Hermione said, before shutting the door behind her and leaving the room.

Rose tried to figure out for a moment if her mum sounded upset or disappointed, but she couldn't decide.

Abigail glanced at Rose.

"So, we're in trouble" she said, nodding her head.

Rose nodded in response.

They were in a lot of trouble.

"They were doing what?" Ron yelled, his face red.

Hermione patted his shoulder and looked across the table at Rose and Abigail.

"You two should know better. What if it had been Hugo or Lily who walked in on you?" Hermione asked.

Rose had her head resting against the table, her headache getting the better of her.

"Mrs. Weasley, to be fair, Lily doesn't live here, and Hugo is fifteen. He's had some experience with shagging at school, I'm sure" Abigail pointed out.

Hermione's eyes went wide and Rose lifted her head up off the table and smiled at her girlfriend.

She had managed to get Hugo into trouble, while amusing Rose at the same time.

"That is not the point, Abigail. You and Rose should know better then to shag in your room and fall asleep there" Hermione said, shaking her head.

Rose smirked.

"Let's say we didn't fall asleep. Would that be alright?" she asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and Rose closed her mouth.

"I understand that you are both of age now, and that all teenagers feel those urges-" Hermione started, but was cut off by a very loud groan from both Rose and Abigail.

"Mum!" Rose screamed, covering her ears.

Abigail was blushing furiously.

"But you have to know when is the right time and place for things like that, and when isn't. Last night, when the entire family was in the house and there was a chance that any of your cousins could have walked in on you, was not the proper time" Hermione finished.

"There is no proper time!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald, please" Hermione sighed.

Ron crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, looking slightly like a small child.

"Don't pout, love" Hermione said.

She turned back to Rose and Abigail, only to find Rose resting her head against the table again, and Abigail rubbing the back of her girlfriend's neck, asking if she was alright in a hushed tone.

"I'm assuming that Rose needs to sleep off the firewhiskey that Fred managed to bring here last night, so I am going to let you two go back upstairs. But I don't want to catch you two in bed together again, do you understand?" Hermione asked.

Abigail nodded and pulled Rose to her feet, leading her up the stairs.

As soon as they were gone, Ron looked at Hermione.

"It isn't fair. She was supposed to stay little forever. She was never supposed to grow up, fall in love, and start shagging people" he said.

"She's not just shagging random people, Ronald. She's shagging her loving girlfriend of over three years. Abigail is sweet and caring and loves Rose with everything she has. It is everything we have ever hoped for Rose to find" Hermione said, patting his cheek.

Ron watched as she turned and walked away, knowing that she was right.

"Still not fair"


End file.
